1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and an electrical connection device that is provided with the connector, and belongs to, in particular, the field of techniques for improving the fitting performance of a housing and a cover that are included in the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventionally-known connector characterized in that, when the connector is to be fitted to a partner connector, fitting of the connectors to each other can be completed by operating a lever that is included in the connector, in a situation where the connectors are loosely fitted to each other (see JP 2014-99267A, for example). In this connector, as shown in FIG. 9, a guide member 9 that is formed in a cover 3 is fitted to a guide receiver 15 that is formed in a connector housing (housing) 1, and thus the cover 3 can be fixed to the connector housing 1.